oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruin
Muu had few hobbies. When you are too large to fit in buildings made even for other giants, it can feel like the world was built for other people other than her to use and enjoy. But Muu did have a few hobbies other than fighting. Namely, as she was currently doing, sunbathing. Muu was on one of her favorite islands, a ruined no-name island in the New World large enough to accommodate her, enjoying the good weather it had. She exhaled a deep breath. She could sense something in the nearby seas. That was odd. She'd killed all the Sea kings in the area to make sure nothing bothered her, and anyone who had lived there had already fled or died. She focused her observation haki on the area. A ship? This close to her territory? A marine ship no less. She smirked at their cockiness. Muu rose from her lying position, opened her eyes, and reached for her hammer, Brunnhilde. She swung her hammer around, once, twice, three times and flung an Andvaranut air blade in the direction of the ship. The air blade was bigger than the ship itself, and would undoubtedly sink it if something wasn't done to intervene. ---- "Rank promotion examination to increase the number and quality of Vice and Rear Admiral-level individuals within the force. Higher occupancy of New World territories in order to gain sufficient standing to fight against the growing Yonko crews. Further synchronization between the World Government and Marines' military forces to gain further military power." These words were embedded into the skull of a man who'd been leaning against the rail surrounding the deck of the ship. The ship's sail bore the emblem of the World Government's face; the Marine symbol. The Fleet-Admiral seemed to have something up his sleeve, but even as a student and close comrade of the man, Solomon had no idea of what was to come next. Or... maybe he chose not to share it. Regardless he decided to try and throw his curiosity to the side in order to keep his men in check. A curious leader only leads to curious subordinates which offsets the balance of things. Balance was something Solomon was all for. With all of that aside, he looked over the sea began to recall the conversation he held with his father. "It's good to know Frank N. Stein is almost done with father's request." He thought as he watched the flock of birds in the distance. They remained close to each other, in the way that a family should. He couldn't help but smile as they flapped their wings and flew through the skies, nor could he take his eyes off of them. Yet, after the full formation of his smile, the flock of birds was thrown in different directions, separating them from each other. "Well damn..." He stated, "That escalated quickly." He joked before noticing that something wasn't quite right. There was like a wrinkle in the air, that appeared as if it had been headed directly for him. To say one could "see air" would make that same person insane. Air is not something one could see, as it is noted to be transparent. No one could successfully point out air. However, Solomon had stood on quite a few battlefields in the past. Even as the opponent of Kurama during training sessions, who could create wind currents with just a wave of his hand. Maybe it wasn't the fact that he could see it, but he could moreso sense it. He learned that when enough wind is sent into a single area, it can sometimes have a form and that form depended on the attacked. In this case, it was a blade of wind and it was coming fast. Solomon's let out a deep breath and his arm became fully shrouded in the black coloring granted by using Busoshoku Haki. Holding his forearm up as though he were blocking someone's punch, he leaped onto the railing of the ship making sure he stood at the very front. The air current would come into contact with his forearm, splitting down the middle completely bypassing the ship. He could hear the footsteps of his men running behind him. "Well, Gintaka, seems we know where that just came from. We spotted a Pirate ship docked up on the island ahead." "Doge, where were you, literally ten seconds ago?" The white-haired man shrugged his shoulders. "Hey hey, you're the highest ranking Marine on this ship, you should be able to take care of it yourself. So, should we head toward the island? Doing so won't hinder the schedule nor time to make it to HQ." Solomon nodded his head and Doge gave out an order to turn the ship towards the nearby island. The ship didn’t sink. In fact, it changed course towards her. Someone had blocked her attack. Perhaps this would be fun after all. She could feel the exhilaration at the possibility of a worthy opponent flowing through her. She put a finger as thick as a house to her cheek and thought about what to do next. Something big to test them, she decided. If they survived all the better, if they died oh well. “Don’t get cocky.” She raised her hammer again and took a deep breath before bellowing across the ocean “I am Yokai, Daidarabotchi MuuMuu. The title means Demon God Who Shapes the World. Let me show you why.” She swung her hammer downwards, creating a massive dent in the ocean, causing the once peaceful waters to become incredibly turbulent, but she wasn’t done. Using the control of gravity granted by the hammer, Muu lifted up a wave of water as tall as her and flung the newly formed tidal wave in the direction of the struggling ship. Perhaps she was going overkill, but she didn’t care. She wanted a challenge, and if they couldn’t handle this, they deserved to sink to the bottom of the sea. She focused her observation haki closer on the ship, trying to work out which of the marines had been capable of blocking her Andvaranut. She couldn’t let someone like that escape her without a fight. How long had it been since she last did anything truly fun? Not since her battle with Legs in Totland, where she’d broken an arm and first joined the Yonko’s crew. She relished the memory. Someday she would fight Legs again, but not now. First, she needed to be stronger, and to do that she needed to win as many worthy fights as possible. “Become fodder for my development.” She muttered under her breath. To Muu, strength was absolutely everything. The strong lived, the weak died. That was just how the world worked. As long as she was strong, she had a reason to exist. Muu had no pity for the weak.